This relates generally to testing, and more particularly, to testing electronic device structures for manufacturing faults.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network circuitry.
In some devices, conductive housing structures may form part of an electronic device antenna. The performance of this type of antenna may depend on how accurately the conductive housing structures are manufactured. Excessive variations in the size and shape of conductive electronic device housing structures may have a negative impact on the performance of antennas formed using the structures. Variations in conductive electronic device structures of other types may also impact device performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways to test electronic device structures such as conductive electronic device structures that form parts of antennas and other structures.